callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Extended Mags
Untitled Doesn't the PPsh already have a round drum to begin with? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) That's pretty vague. How do you mean? In real life? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 22:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No it doesn't. It has a 35-round magazine to start off with. With 75 kills you get the 70 round drum. If you were talking about real life, Soviet troops armed with the PPSh would use a 71-round drum initially in battle, and when this was empty, they would discard it and use 35-round banana magazines. :So in WaW, will the PPSH have a stick magazine until you unlock the round one or just have asmaller round drum? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 17:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) You'll be using regular box magazines until you beat the Marksman II challenge, at which point you can use a larger Drum magazine, if you wish. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] MW2 So they're going to have it in MW2. It's about damn time! I REALLY wish I could've used it in CoD4. I'm sure they'll have it on assault rifles, too, so we'll be able to use a Beta C-mag. There's no way they're not going to include it. Of course, then there's going to be a bunch of noobs with 100-round AK's...-- 02:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Extended mags in MW2 so you get extra bullets on one magazine thats prett good but what about the P90 with its 50 bullets in one Magazine? It will get a 100 round magazine. Nuff said. --Slowrider7 12:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Shame I'd like to get more bullets as well as an extended magazine, I felt as though I wasted my time getting it for my AA-12 02:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Scavenger. --Scottie theNerd 02:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :: yeah I know that noooow, thanks anyway for your consideration it's most appreciated. anyone gonna answer my question under prestige mode though? I'm really worried about that 14:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) If you want more bullets and shells, go for Scavenger Pro : Extended Magazine still increases the amount of time you can shoot before reloading - which is a nice benefit, especially for guns like the AA-12 which go through their standard magazine very quickly. Plus, it doesn't use up a Perk (although arguably it does if you use Bling to equip whatever other attachment you would have used instead of Extended Magazines) so you can still use Scavenger if you want. - Norcross 23:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Glitch? What the hell! I have Extended Mags equipped on both a Stoner 63 and HK21 but it still has the regular magazine! (As a side note, I have speed loaders equipped on a Python, but it hand loads as if the attachment weren't equipped.) 04:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure you EQUIPPED it, in addition to buying it? If you're not sure, just upload a picture of your create-a-class screen attachment window. I've put extended mags on the stoner and I've got a 60 round mag. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mag vs. Magazine Shouldn't this page really be called Extended Mags, as opposed to Extended Magazines? The former is what all the games call it, AFAIK. Sgt. S.S. 11:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Extended mags ammo increase does extended mags increase the total amount of ammo you carry, or does it just allow for more ammo in one magazine? BleedingEffect 10:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it allows for more ammo in one mag. Well, on the wii version, the amount of mags you spawn with doesnt chance. So instead of 30/90 you get with the mp5k, you get 45/135 starting ammo. Rapid Fire Extended Mags You cany have extended mags and raoid fire w/ warlord in Black Ops you know. Why are there facts about FMJ in this page? Wuster1000 22:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Shotgun pellets is IW actually going to make it so EM doesn't add 50% more pellets to MW3 shotties? or was that just speculation? Addicted2COD 20:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) IRL Is there such a thing IRL Yeah, kinda. Depends on the type of magazine. For example, the Skorpion in real life can be fitted with 12-round magazines or 20-round magazines, and the MP5 can be fitted with 15-round magazines or 30-round magazines. 12:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Model change? Does anyone know if extended mags changes the weapon model (to display a larger clip\magazine) in Black Ops 2 like it did in Black Ops 1 and World at War? 03:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mag capacity increase in BO2 In some versions of Black Ops 2, some weapons with extended clip in multiplayer get: (SMR: 27 rounds, PDW-57: 67, SVU-AS: 17, Skorpion EVO: 43, etc.), while in other versions, it becomes: (SMR: 26, PDW-75: 65, SVU-AS: 16, Skorpion EVO: 42, etc). Does anyone know what's going on? Is this due to a patch or something? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 17:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Extended Mags Trivia In an effort to prvent an edit war, I will bring the discussion over the trivia point about the naming the attatchment Extended clips here. Frankly put, that is not trivial. While IRL, the term is not technically correct, in the universe of Black Ops it may be. The CoD franchise has gotten things mixed up and misnamed dozens of times and this one is no different. Calling weapons that are carbines IRL assault rifles/SMGs in game are along the same line as calling Extended Mags "Extended Clips". By definition, a carbine is different from an AR/SMG, yet we don't allow that to be noted in trivia, so why should Extended Clips be mentioned? I fail to see how this doesn't fall under IRL. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 18:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :As I have said numerous times, firearm terminology is not IRL. I'd rather not assume that anytime there is a mistake like that, it's just because it's different in the timeline which is a cheap way of excusing mishaps. While there are misnaming like AKS-74u being an SMG in-game, it's not exactly the same thing as we're looking at what the weapon is from a real life perspective. That doesn't mean we're saying carbines are the same as assault rifles or SMGs, nor do I want to do that. Magazines and clips are general terms, and I don't think we should suddenly consider them the same thing because they're incorrectly labeled in a game. It would be noteworthy if BO3 started calling weapon scopes regular iron sights or combat knives daggers, wouldn't it? 22:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::no, i dont think it would be notable, and i dont think it being called extended clips is either. im on-board with us removing that because of IRL. 23:55, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not really following your logic MLG; assault rifle and SMG are general terms too, it's not like we're looking at the extended mags attachment from a real life perspective either, and it's not like we're saying that magazines and clips are the same thing, the game merely is and it is not our place to correct that anyway. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:09, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, assault rifles, SMGs and carbines are general terms, as are mags and clips (another comparison, which you don't seem to like answering: if the next CoD started calling all assault rifles pistols, would you just be fine with it and not note it because "it's IRL"?). My point was that the situation of classifying AKS-74u as a carbine as it is in real life when it's called a submachine gun in-game is not the same situation as here and they are not exactly comparable. I understand that there are lots of naming fuck-ups and such in CoD, but I don't think we should accept them all as an alternate truth because "IT'S DIFFERENT IN THEIR TIMELINE" just because the developers don't seem to know the difference, and thus it should be fine to make note when something is incorrectly named as long as it's not looking too much into real life policies. 06:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::A similar anecdote is that in one of the Ghosts maps set in New York they use the Underground model for the subway. Which while we don't normally note reused assets, this seems an interesting case since it's clearly in the wrong place. 08:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::My point MLG is that if we don't note that assault rifles, carbines and SMGs are misclassed, why should we note that Extended Mags is missnamed? What makes calling a magazine a clip any different than calling a carbine a SMG? Why should we accept that as an alternate truth but not the terms magazines and clips, which are very commonly used interchangably anyway? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 20:18, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::As in the hypothetical situation I made, we would note it as it would not be looking too much into real life details, which is what looking up a weapon category for a specific weapon in a real life perspective is, as in the AKS-74u example. I get the feeling you don't quite understand or even read what I say. 20:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) BO3 reload speed I was trying out a few guns the other day in private match, and I'm certain extended mags increased the reload time like it did in BO2. Can anyone else confirm this before I add it to the page. 11:30, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :The Den Kirson spreadsheets don't indicate any increase in reload times for extended mags. 12:30, May 11, 2016 (UTC)